François Chau
| birthplace=Phnom Penh, Cambodia | character=Pierre Chang | website=http://www.francoischau.com/ Francoischau.com | imdb_id=0154236 }} François Chau played the role of Pierre Chang, who is also known as Dr. Marvin Candle, Dr. Mark Wickmund and Dr. Edgar Halliwax. Background * He played Winston "Vagabond" Chang in the PC games Wing Commander III and Wing Commander IV. Wing Commander III was the first video game to use full motion video. The character is an ace pilot and once worked for a Dr. Philip Severin, a scientist of dubious conscience who played a significant role in the war effort. * He played a South Korean captain of a submarine in an episode of The Unit. * He played a Chinese diplomat based in the United States in two different productions: Stargate SG-1 (1997) and 24 (2005). * He played Shredder in the movie Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze (1991). * He made an appearance on Alias, playing Mr. Cho in the Season 3 episode "Crossings". * He can speak French fluently. * He portrayed "Hong Zhu", a survivor of the World Trade Center terrorist attacks in the BBC/Discovery Channel documentary 9/11: The Twin Towers. It was shown to commemorate the fifth anniversary of the attacks. * He appeared in Grey's Anatomy as a religious man who wouldn't allow medical treatment for his daughter until after she had a session with their shaman. * He appeared in Numb3rs as a Chinese diplomat. After his scene that ended on a close up of his face, many of the Numbers are seen. * He played Mr. Wong, of Wong Industries in the sixth episode of the short-lived 1996 television series Profit with Adrian Pasdar. * He played a role in GI Joe: A Real American Hero as the voice of character Quick Kick. * He played Koo Yin in 24, a Chinese Consul who was shot down by friendly fire when Jack Bauer led an operation into the Chinese Consulate to kidnap a terrorist. * He appeared three times on JAG, twice alongside Terry O'Quinn. ** The episode of JAG he was in that Terry O'Quinn was not in "The Bridge at Kang So Ri" (2000), which has the main characters of the show on an Oceanic plane that is hijacked and nearly crashes into the Pacific. * He appeared in Rescue Dawn, Jeremy Davies also appeared in the film. * He appeared in a Bud Lite commercial as a scientist during the 2010 Superbowl. Filmography François Chau starred/guest starred in many movies and TV shows and also starred in a couple of theatre plays. Television *''24'' *''Alias'' *''Arliss'' *''China Beach'' *''Grey's Anatomy'' *''Hiroshima: Out of the Ashes'' *''In the Line of Fire'' *''JAG'' *''Lost'' *''Macgyver'' *''Numbers'' *''North Shore'' *''NYPD Blue'' *''Nash Bridges'' *''Stargate SG-1'' *''The Agency'' *''The Invisible Man'' *''The Mentalist'' *''The Unit'' *''The X-Files'' *''Time Trax'' *''Tour of Duty'' *''Vietnam War Stories'' *''Viper'' *''Walker, Texas Ranger'' *''Wild Palms'' *''Wiseguy'' Films *''Beverly Hills Ninja'' *''Blue Tiger'' *''City of Industry'' *''Lethal Weapon'' *''Lightbulb'' *''No Way Back'' *''Paper Bullets'' *''Point of no Return'' *''Rescue Dawn'' *''Rapid Fire'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II'' *''The Iron Triangle'' *''What's Cooking'' *''Wounded'' Video Games *''Wing Commander III'' *''Wing Commander IV'' Commercials *Bud Light Asteroid Superbowl 2010 (he plays a scientist character similar to his Lost role). Media appearances *April 4-6, 2008 - Lockdown Lost convention - The Park Inn, Northampton, UK http://www.massiveevents.co.uk/lockdown/info.php?guests *May 13, 2010 - Lost Live Trivia *He is one of six actors to gain main character statues in the finale of the series, the others being L. Scott Caldwell, Sonya Walger, Fionnula Flanagan, Sam Anderson and John Terry. See also The Lostpedia Interview:Fran%C3%A7ois Chau External links BuddyTV interview The Lost Interview May 3, 2009 de:François Chau es:François Chau fr:François Chau it:François Chau pl:François Chau pt:François Chau ru:Франсуа Чау Chau, François Category:Season 6 Cast